High School Sweethearts
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Beck stuck with me nearly every day in high school. He loved me then, and he loves me now. He never gave up. Every morning, even when we were fifteen, he'd buy me coffee and tell me I was beautiful. He still does that, even now./ Or, Twenty four year old Jade is preparing for her wedding with Beck, but begins to wonder if she's making the right choice.


**High School Sweetheart**

Deep breaths, I remind myself, stepping into the black wedding dress. My heart really isn't cooperating though, and it's beating is sped up so fast, I'm surprised I'm not dead.

"Jade! I'm so excited!" Cat said happily, zipping up the back of my dress.

"Stay still Jade!" Tori complains, steadying her hand as she applies many different make up products to my face.

"Oh my god!" Cat says, as she dances around the room happily. "Your dress is new!" She grins. "The heels are old! You still need something borrowed and something blue!" Cat realizes in a panicked voice.

"Yes Cat, because that's all we need to get panicked about," I say sarcastically. "It's not like I'm about to make one of the biggest decisions of my life! Oh, and tons of people will be watching and I-"

I break down. After a day of pressure, nerves, and confusion. I can't take it anymore.

I slide down the wall, sitting on the floor in the big black dress, my heart beating along with nerves and confusion. I try desperately not to cry, failing. Tears spill down my cheeks, ruining all Tori's hard work.

"Aww.. Now I have to start all over," Tori says, jokingly. I shoot her an annoyed glare. She rolls her eyes, sitting next to me.

"Jade! Why are you crying!? I'm sure we can find something blue and borrowed!" Cat says, trying to comfort me. She sits on my other side, looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

Her big brown eyes that remind me of.. Him. I close my eyes, trying to focus on each emotion in me.

"Cold feet?" Tori asks sympathetically. I shake my head, my black curls bouncing as I do so.

"Tori. She's wearing shoes.." Cat reminds Tori.

"Why are you crying? Do you not want to marry Beck?" Tori wonders, confused.

I sigh, my head in my hands. I should be embarrassed, I don't cry in front of other people, but I'm too confused to be embarrassed.

"I'm just.. Confused," I admit. "I love Beck.. And I'm pretty sure he loves me too but-"

"Pretty sure!?" Tori laughs, along with Cat. "That's like saying you're 'pretty sure' the sky is blue!"

"He proposed! He got you a ring and everything!" Cat reminds me, pointing the beautiful ring on my finger with a jade gemstone in the middle.

"Jade.. It's Beck we're talking about here.. The guy who continued loving you, even when you were miles away from each other at different collages. HE stuck with you even when he wasn't near you.. How do you not think he loves you?" Tori asks.

"I think he does," I mumble.

"He does," Tori confirms.

"Marriage is such a big commitment and.. Tori, Cat, I grew up with divorced parents, I grew up with an unreliable dad and a gank mother.. I don't want Beck and I to be like that.. I don't want to get divorced... And if we ever had kids then they'd probably turn out all weird and messed up like me.."

"You're not too weird.. Or messed up," Tori says, her statement a bit invalid considering I'm wearing a black wedding dress, about to get married outdoors during a sunset..

"You and Beck won't ever get divorced," Cat reassures, shaking her head at the silliness of this idea.

"Jade, if you and Beck ever had problems.. You'd work it out.. And Beck would never cheat on you," Tori told me. She places a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I know what it's like to have divorced parents too.. But I know that would never happen to you and Beck," She says this quietly, not wanting to remind herself of her last few years with her parents.

I bite my lip, sighing, twirling a nervous hand through a black curl in my hair.

"I know," I whisper. "I know," I say again, trying to convince myself.

"Do you want to marry Beck?" Tori asks, her voice serious.

I sigh, picturing Beck's brown eyes with his cute smile. The way he'd interrupt me with kisses. The way he stuck with me almost every day of high school. The way he worked so hard for long distance to work at collage.

"Of coarse," I say, standing up again. I take a deep breath. "Of coarse I want to marry him.. It's just a bit nerve wracking.. I'm sorry I lost it for a second," I apologize, feeling a little embarrassed, but a lot better. "Now c'mon Tori, fix my make up and hair, and Cat, find me something blue and borrowed!"

Cat grins, rummaging through the many jewelry she brought in case.

Tori smears different creams all over my face, along with applying massive amounts of mascara to my eyelashes.

After what seems like hours, Tori finally pulls away from my face, smiling, clearly satisfied with the results.

"Yey!" Cat cheers. "Here's my blue bracelet for you to borrow!" Cat giggle, sliding the bracelet on to my wrist.

"Go look in the mirror!" Tori demands, pushing me in front of the mirror.

I gaze back at myself in the reflection in the mirror. Tori and Cat did an awesome job. My black curls in my hair hung neatly over the edges of the long flowing black dress, which contrasted with my porcelain skin.

"Two minutes," Tori says quietly. "You ready?" She asks.

I nod quietly.

Tori and Cat walk with me to the door. My dad is waiting there.

I'm surprised he ever wants to walk me down the aisle at all.

"Just remember it's Beck out there. Beck's waiting," Cat reminds me sweetly. I nod my head, ignoring the butterflies.

Beck's out there.

My dad begins to walk with my down the aisle, everyone is glowing from the orange sunset above us.

I look at the other end of the aisle, Beck's tan face smiling warmly at me, he meets my eye and grins.

I can't help but smile back, and wonder why I even had any doubts.

As soon as I reach him any remaining butterflies are history. the silly questions I was asking while getting ready, the fact I wasn't sure if he loved me, was pure foolishness.

It seems like hours of talking and sappy declarations of love, when finally, beck is allowed to look me in the eyes, his brown eyes piercing into me as he brings his lips to mine, his hand around my waist.

The kiss is beautiful, and I do see fireworks and all the other cheesy things in the world.

I know I made the right choice. I know he's perfect.

Beck stuck with me nearly every day in high school. He loved me then, and he loves me now. He never gave up. Every morning, even when we were fifteen, he'd buy me coffee and tell me I was beautiful. He still does that, even now.

He was my high school sweetheart. He loved me when I thought no one would.

He was my boyfriend in collage. He kept his heart close to mine when we were miles apart.

He's been my fiance for the past few months. He proposed with a sappy speech that made me groan on the outside, but gave me butterflies on the inside.

And as I look into his eyes, finally pulling away from the kiss that bonded us for life, I know he just became something else entirely.

Something beautiful.

Something that started out as just a high school sweetheart.

**A/N: This was for Bade Prompts Round 7! My prompt was "They Were High school Sweethearts" I hope it was good! **

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
